Cronica de tierra media: la sombra del capitan
by sombra de caos
Summary: Primera historia que realizo sobre el señor de los anillos. Muchas cosas sucedieron antes de que estallara la guerra del anillo. El capitan Arathorn ha muerto y su hijo es demasiado joven. muchas decisiones se tomaran para proteger la esperanza de los hombres. Aragorn esta destinado a convertirse en el capitan de los montaraces, pero tendra un largo camino de aprendizaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

**Capitulo I: Estel**

Paramos semidesérticos de Eriador, 2951.

El paraje ardía en llamas, los arbustos y matorrales eran consumidos vorazmente por el fuego, el humo se alzaba hasta el cielo teñido de rojo, señal de que la noche se acercaba irremediablemente.

Una pequeña horda de trasgos huía atemorizada de un grupo de montaraces. Varios en la retaguardia caían ante la acción de las espadas y lanzas de los feroces Jinetes.

-Capitán Aragorn, ¿quiere que continuemos con la escaramuza? Hay que atender a los heridos, además, nuestras provisiones comienzan a escasear.

El capitán quedo en silencio, calculando sus palabras.

-Tienes razón Halbadir, como siempre. Esas alimañas tienen sus huestes muy menguadas y no representaran una amenaza en muchos años. – tomo las riendas de su caballo y lo hizo girar en dirección contraria. –Es momento que volvamos a nuestros hogares.

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de Bree; un solitario jinete cabalgaba a paso ligero por las calles de la población. Una vieja capa lo protegía del abrazador sol de mediodía.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, él había sido conocido como Estel y vivido en Rivendel, también llamado Imladris. Pero unas semanas antes, al cumplir los 20 años, Elrond considero que tenía edad suficiente para conocer su herencia como descendiente de los reyes de Arnor y Gondor, enemigos jurados de Morgoth y su fiel sirviente Sauron.

Fue por aquellos días, que conoció a Lady Arwen, la hija de Lord Elrond y Celebrian, cuando paseando en los alrededores del palacio se cruzó con una belleza desconocida para él.

-¡Oh, Tinuviel, Tinuviel! –exclamo sorprendio, creyendo que se encontraba ante el espectro de Luthien. –¿Tan grande es tu penar, que aun te apareces ante tu gente?

-No, no soy ella, más reconozco el nombre en uno de mis antepasados. –comento la Peredhel. -porque yo soy Arwen, hija de Elrond y también me llamo Undomiel. Más tú no me has dicho el tuyo.

-Me llamo Estel y somos parientes lejanos, pues yo también desciendo de Luthien. Pero, ¿Dónde pudo esconder tu padre tan hermoso tesoro? Pues es la primera vez que te observo.

-No es que mi padre me haya mantenido escondida todos estos años. –Giro la vista hacia el este, en dirección a las montañas. -He vivido en las tierras de mi madre, Lothlorien por largo tiempo y vengo de visita, luego de largo tiempo, al reino de mi padre.

De pronto, algo le hizo dejar las reminicencias del pasado. Un chico empujando a una niña más pequeña a un charco de lodo

-¡Donde está, donde lo escondiste perra! -La tomo del cabello y sumergió su cara en el charco. -¿ahora me dirás donde lo escondiste? – saco su cara del lodo, jalándole del cabello.

La chica lo miro con cara de desprecio y le escupió el lodo que le había hecho tragar.

-¡Vete al diablo, Will Helechal! –contesto la chica. Will se limpió el lodo de la cara y volvió a sumergirle la cara en el lodo

-Veo que no piensas cooperar. ¡Qué mal!

Estel descendió de su caballo y camino en dirección de la trifulca.

-¿Se puede saber que guía tan vil comportamiento? –Exclamo Estel.

Will se distrajo por un instante y su víctima aprovecho para escapar. Ella paso junto al Dunedain, por un instante cruzando miradas, y corrió hacia una colina repleta de vegetación, perdiéndose en el follaje.

-Jum. –exclamo Will Helechal. El extraño había arruinado las cosas, pero enfrentarlo podría resultar peligroso, puesto que este venia armado. –Ya tendré oportunidad de vengarme. –dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

-Oh, ¡Tonto de mí! –saco un pequeño pedazo de papel, en el venia anotada una dirección. -¡olvide preguntar si conocían esta dirección! Da igual, no me hará mal conocer un poco el lugar.

No le tomo mucho localizar el lugar. Alzo la vista y vio que en la cima de la colina se encontraba una casa hecha completamente de madera, que si bien no era una gran mansión, era algo más grande que otras casas de Bree.

-Bueno, parece que este es el lugar. –golpeo la puerta y espero que alguien le abriera.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer trigueña, de cabellos castaños lo recibió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrecen algo?

-Buenas…disculpe, ¿Vive aquí un montaraz de nombre Elegost?

-Asi es, aunque en este momento se encuentra fuera. Pero ¿Por qué no entras y bebes algo? mientras me cuentas más de ti.

Estel entro y observo con atención el lugar, parecía una casa bastante rustica, pero apacible.

-Por cierto, Me llamo Zandra, Zandra Sauce Llorón. –dijo la mujer mientras recogía una jarra y una taza de la cocina. Y si no es indiscreción, ¿para que lo busca?

El montaraz sostuvo la taza mientas el chocolate caliente caía dentro de esta.

-pues veras, soy Aragorn, hijo de Gilraen y creo que el nombre de mi padre era…

-Arathorn. –contesto Zandra, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba algo de tristeza. –Entonces eres el sobrino de Elegost, ¿correcto?- Acomodo la jarra sobre la mesa. -¿Podrias disculparme un momento? Tengo que avisarle a mi hija que tenemos visitas.

-¿Qué clase de persona es mi tio?-pregunto el Dunadan.

-Tendras que comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Zandra golpeo la puerta del cuarto de baño donde su hija se bañaba.

-Sallah, apresurate, tenemos un invitado.

Sallah salió de la tina, observo el agua completamente café por todo el lodo que trajo adherido a su cuerpo.

-¿Un invitado? ¿Es acaso mi padrino?-Pregunto Sallah, mientras secaba su cuerpo con una toalla.

Su madre entro y le dejo ropa para que se vistiera.

-Ya lo veras.

La pequeña salió de su habitación algo molesta.

-Mama, ¿es en serio? ¿Un vestido? Y peor aún, de holanes. ¡Tú sabes que odio los vestidos!

-No he tenido tiempo de lavar la ropa sucia, tendrás que llevarlo hasta mañana.

Sallah estaba a punto de soltar una rabieta, cuando, observando detenidamente al invitado, lo reconoció como el forastero que había visto anteriormente en el pueblo

-¡Ni pienses que te voy a agradecer por lo de hace rato! Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola…sin la ayuda de un forastero.

-¡Sallah! ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre molestar a las visitas?

-Lo siento, mucho, mucho. –contesto con desgano la pequeña.

El joven Dunadan observo detenidamente a la chica. Tendría una edad aproximada de nueve o diez años, con el cabello castaño y la piel trigueña, caracteristica de la gente del lugar. Pero había algo que le llamo la atención fugazmente en el pueblo y ahora que podía observarla con detenimiento, estaba seguro que no había ningún error.

Sus ojos tenían una coloración azul grisácea. Solo los descendientes de Numenorianos poseían esa característica.

-No te escuchas muy convencida.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Para mí es un completo desconocido.

-Y es por eso que se quedara en tu habitación, para que se conozcan mejor.

-Pero, mama, ¿Por qué tengo que compartir mi habitación?

-Qué se yo, para que aprendas a socializar con las personas, para que tengas con quien conversar…o simplemente estas castigada por salir sin permiso y terminar en una riña callejera. ¡Así es señorita! Sé que si solo te mandara a tu habitación, sencillamente saltarías por la ventana.

-Vaya, cuanta sinceridad de tu parte. ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes, que hasta vigilante me pones?

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Bree; en la lejana región de Rhovanion, Bestias aladas sobrevolaban la zona austral del bosque negro, donde se localizaba Dol Guldur, una tenebrosa fortaleza, obra de los sirvientes de Sauron.

-¡Ha regresado, el nigromante ha regresado! –exclamaban en su tosca lengua, varios trasgos.

Hacia una década que el concilio blanco había expulsado al nigromante, quien era el mismo sauron disfrazado. El poder de las sombras aún era fuerte en la fortaleza, aunque menguando poco a poco a falta de su señor.

Las bestias lanzaron sus terribles chillidos y descendieron a tierra. De estas, bajaron el nigromante –en realidad, Khamül "el oriental", el nazgul más poderoso, solo superado por el poder del rey-brujo- y una pequeña comitiva.

De pronto, el nigromante dio la orden que el ruido cesara

-Comprendo que les alegra mi regreso, pero las cosas no marchan bien desde mi partida: nuestros enemigos se han vuelto fuertes en el norte, como no lo han sido en siglos y nuestras fuerzas se encuentran enfrentadas unas con otras, algunas en clara rebeldía contra Dol Guldur…pero no teman, ahora su señor ha vuelto y nuestros enemigos caerán uno a uno.

* * *

_Todos saben lo que sucedió con Aragorn durante la guerra del anillo, pero aún quedan muchas incógnitas sobre su pasado, que en este fic se intentaran responder (o se fracasara en el intento)_

_He leído varios textos del legendarium de Tolkien para familiarizarme con cada detalle de su mundo. Aun así, puede que cometa algún error, ya lo dije, es mi primera narración basada en el señor de los anillos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

_Capitulo II: Elegost_

Todos los personajes y lugares, exceptuando algunos personajes y lugares de mi autoría, son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Aragorn despertó con los primeros rayos de la mañana. Observo a Sallah, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel.

Abrió la cortina y la habitación se ilumino con la luz del sol. Grande fue su sorpresa al observar en las paredes, los posters que se encontraban en estas: Ecthelion de la fuente y Glorfindel se encontraban junto a la cabecera de la cama y Curuvain, vocalista de NIRVANYA, junto a la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación, observo que su anfitriona se encontraba sentada a la mesa. Aragorndecidió hacerle conversación.

-Mi señora, hay algo que he deseado preguntarle desde ayer.

-Adelante, puedes preguntar.

-¿Quién es el padre de Sallah? Por el color de sus ojos, adivino que es un Dunadan. Incluso he llegado a pensar que mi tío Elegost es su padre y Sallah mi prima hermana.

Ella bajo la mirada y puso una mano sobre la mesa.

-Efectivamente, Sallah es tu prima.Déjame contarte como conocí a tu tío, tal vez así despeje tus dudas.

-Con mucho gusto escuchare tu historia.

Corría el año del 2933, tu padre llevaba ya 3 años de ocupar la capitanía, luego de la muerte de tu abuelo Arador. En ese entonces contabas con solo dos años.

Sucedió que, un gran contingente de orcos venia descendiendo desde gundabad. Tu padre reunió a todos los montaraces que le fue posible y le ordeno a tu tío que lo alcanzara luego con los rezagados.

En aquel entonces yo tenía 15 años y viajaba con mi familia en dirección a Bree. Sucedió que un pequeño grupo de orcos aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacarnos. Tu tío, quien se encontraba en las cercanías, bien pudo haber ignorado el ataque y seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes de su hermano. Pero no lo hizo y ataco a los orcos.

Aquel díaperdí a mis padres y todos mis hermanos, por un momento también creyeron que yo había muerto por el estado delicado en que me encontraba. –no recuperaría la consciencia hasta tres días después en una cama de la enfermería. Fue entonces que supe que era la única que sobrevivió de mi familia y de la muerte de Arathorn, tu padre.

Cuando escucho que había recuperado el conocimiento, tu tíoElegost fue a visitarme.

-Dime, ¿te sientes mejor? Acepto la culpa de la muerte de tu familia. –comento Elegost

-No tiene por qué disculparse, es más, le agradezco por salvar mi vida. Soy yo quien debería pedir perdón, por mi culpa se retrasó y le costó la vida a su hermano. –le respondí.

-Descuida, estate tranquila, lo que lo mato no fue mi demora, fue una flecha que le acertó en el ojo.

Decidí asistir al velatorio de tu padre, pues de alguna forma me sentía en deuda. Tu tío ordeno que me acompañase un montaraz de nombre Halbadir.

Apenas llegamos y alcance a observar a una hermosa dama observando el cuerpo del difunto capitán con mirada triste.

-Es ella, ella es la viuda. Su nombre es Gilraen. –comento mi acompañante. –triste, ¿no crees? Tan joven y ya es viuda. Y su hijo nunca volverá a ver a su padre.

-Si ella se encuentra así, el señor Elegost debe encontrarse devastado. –comente.

-Así es, y más porque el aún sigue amando a Gilraen y verla así le parte el corazón.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿El señor Elegost ama a la mujer de su hermano?

-Desde que ella era una niña y le escribía cartas de amor, lo sé porque he sido su amigo desde la infancia y el me obligaba a leer sus horribles poemas. No sabes cómo le partió el corazón la noticia de su compromiso con su hermano mayor. Esa misma noche, el, yo y unos amigos salimos a beber al bar más cercano para olvidar el mal de amores. No sabemos cómo las cosas se degeneraron tanto, pero terminamos tan ebrios que terminamos incendiando el bar.

-¡Por Eru! ¡Eso no es posible!

-Hubieras visto el escándalo que se armó_: hijo del capitán de los dunedain del norte y miembros de la casa de Durin provocan incendio en bar local_. Desde entonces lo apodan "el señor de los cerillos", en clara alusión a Sauron "el señor de los anillos", y a los que lo acompañábamos, "la comunidad del cerillo".

-Jajaja.

-Sí, es bueno reír un poco, luego de tantas desgracias.

Las piras funerarias de los jinetes caídos comenzaban a arder, cuando vi llegar a tu tío. Veía pesadumbre en el rostro.

-Amigo, te ves terrible. ¿Cómo te fue en el concilio? ¿Lograste convencerlos que te cedieran la capitania?

-Sí y no, viejo amigo. Me dijeron que el puesto de capitán solo le pertenecía a su hijo Aragorn, pero que el aún era demasiado joven para ocuparlo. Ocupare el cargo, pero solo hasta que mi sobrino esté en condiciones de ejercer el mando.

-Entonces ocuparas el cargo de capitán.

-Sin embargo, no será mi nombre el que se vea plasmado en la línea de capitanes. Se han girado órdenes para que, desde este momento, sea el nombre de mi sobrino Aragorn el que aparezca registrado en libros y documentos. Mas, me siento preocupado, no sé si pueda con el peso de tan importante tarea.

No sé si fue la luna que ya se mostraba a esas horas, o la luz que despedían las piras funerarias, pero vi el rostro de tu tío y mi corazón empezó a palpitar. Entonces fue cuando tome una importante decisión que cambiaría mi vida.

-Mi señor Elegost, permítame servirlo el resto de mi vida y ayudarle a soportar el peso de la responsabilidad que carga en sus hombros. –me puse en cuclillas y baje la cabeza. –No me importa que tan pesado sea la carga, yo lo llevare a su lado.

-Levántate Sam…digo, Zandra. ¿Comprendes que estar a mi lado puede ser peligroso?

-Así es y con gusto lo seguiría hasta las puertas negras de Morannon. –le respondí.

Durante 9 años estuve a su lado, cuidándolo y confortándolo. Preocupándome por él, cuando se ausentaba por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco, las cosas se fueron dando… y una noche con la luna en su máximo esplendor, lo hicimos en el verde pasto de una colina. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se unieron en un frenesí de emociones frenéticas, nuestros trémulos cuerpos se estremecían de placer y nuestros labios no deseaban separarse nunca más

Sabía en el fondo de mi corazón, que esta felicidad seria momentánea y que sus pensamientos solo estarían reservados para el amor de su vida, Gilraen. Pero no me importo que fuese otra mujer a quien perteneciera su corazón, mientras lo tuviese a mi lado.

Y mi vida se completó cuando Sallah, nuestra hija,nació. Aun me encontraba en cama, cuando mi señor Elegost entro en la habitación.

-Oh, ¡soy tan dichosa! Pero tal vez mi señor Elegost deseara un varoncito. –le exprese a tu tío.

-Zandra, en eso te equivocas. –comento él y tomo a Sallah entre brazos. –Yo deseaba que naciera una niña y nuestro gran señor Illuviatar me lo concedió. Veras, temía que si nacíavarón, el deseara heredar mi puesto como capitán, lo que traería conflicto y gran tristeza a mi pueblo. Pero nació mujer.

-De todas formas, siento que algo te sigue afligiendo.

-Los Dunedain del norte no son como los del sur. Somos muy orgullosos con nuestra extirpe, ven con malos ojos la mezcla de sangre con otros pueblos y solo nos unimos entre nosotros, por eso es que quedamos tan pocos. Temo por tu seguridad y la de nuestra hija, temo que le hagan daño por ser mestiza. Lo mejor será que regreses a Bree y críes a nuestra hija en un lugar pacifico.

-Pero mi señor, le hice la promesa de siempre estar a su lado.

-Y lo seguirás cumpliendo, pues ella es parte de mí. Te prometo que te visitare de vez en cuando y procurare por la seguridad de ambas.

Zandra termino su historia y miro a Aragorn.

-Fue entonces, que después de largo tiempo, regrese a Bree. Y he disfrutado estos nueve años al lado de mi hija.

-fue una linda historia, resolvio algunas dudas.

-Bueno, sera mejor que prepare el desayuno antes que se despierte mi hija, no sabes como se pone cuando no le preparo el desayuno. -Zandra se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Esta bien, yo veré si Sallah ya se despertó.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando observo a su prima apoyada contra la pared, parecia que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, tu también escuchaste la historia que me contó tu mama.

-una parte. -contesto la joven, mientras miraba al piso. -Y no se que pensar, me siento tan confundida. Tengo mucho en que pensar.

-Sabes una cosa...-Aragorn abrazo a Sallah, para sorpresa de la pequeña. -Me alegra saber que tengo una prima.

* * *

**Beledien:** Que bien que te halla gustado, es por eso que me apresure a terminar el siguiente. Ojala que este te guste tanto o mas que el anterior.

PD: Por cierto, Elegost es el nombre de un personaje de uno de los videogames de LOTR. El nombre me gusto, pero todo lo demas es invencion mia (historia, personalidad, intereses romanticos).

Espero que les halla agradado mi teoría sobre que es el quien ejerce la capitanía en lugar de Aragorn.


End file.
